Havoc and Chaos
by Emerald Mami
Summary: This is NOT a comedy, so be warned people who think it is... (scratch that) and it's short. What's up with this arrogent girl running around Sigma's fortress? (also, if ye like this, read others! please!!)
1. Default Chapter

Zero and X were back to back

Zero and X were back to back. 

"This isn't a friendly reunion," Zero commented.

The approaching Mavericks smirked. "No kidding," one said.

Havoc and Chaos

X quietly slipped through the halls of Sigma's fortress. It was a stroke of luck that the Maverick Hunters had found it, and it was even luckier that nothing _major_ had attacked him so far. 

His communicator beeped. Picking it up, he saw Zero's face flash across the screen. "You there?" Zero asked. He apparently had no trouble, either.

"Yeah. Any sign of trouble?" X asked. 

Zero had a strike of disbelief in his face. "Not really. You?"

X shook his head. "Uh uh. Nothing."

Zero smiled. "Sigma's probably got something special for us," he said. "Be on your guard."

"I know. You too. X out."X turned off his communicator. 

He figured either Zero was right or that something else was drawing the attention of the Mavericks. 

His answer came when he turned the corner. A blurred figure slammed violently into him, causing him to reel backward. 

He formed an arm cannon out of habit, and the figure armed itself with a weapon. 

"I suggest surrender." Both of them said it at the same moment.

X now got a good look at the figure. It was a tall girl, with a sword as protection. She wore nothing fancy, just jeans, a T-shirt, and a backpack. There was a belt were the sword would be. He also realized that she was wearing somewhat thick glasses, a watch, and her forehead glowed with some strange sign.

The girl noticed a blue figure in badly need of a fashion consultant. Unfortunately for her, her discipline on her powers weakened, and X heard he fashion part. 

Rather than be offended at the moment, he realized her mouth wasn't moving. But he could sense that she was indeed a living creature, and so he asked,

"How can you do that?"

Her sword did not lower. Her voice was a low alto, and firm with determination. "My problem. Not yours."

A new thought dawned on him. If she was using that sword in the fortress, there was a good reason he should avoid it. "Are you physic?"

"Yes."

X lowered his arm cannon. "You are not wise to lower your defenses," she commented.

X got the feeling that she was against Sigma. He grinned. "My problem, not yours."

She caught on quickly and dropped her sword."I am sorry to have slammed into you," she apolozied, coolly. 

X shrugged it off. "It's okay," he said. His voice changed. "But I have to ask you to go home."

"My home is family. And it is here," she answered. She seemed to realize that she was shortening the pacientce of X.

X became sterner. "No, you have to go home. You could get killed."

She smiled coldly and said, "So could you. My sister, she's here. And besides," she said, opening the backpack, "I'm fine."

"Prove it. Sigma isn't too happy about humans here."

A group of bats came out of nowhere. X shot, but he could only shoot a few. The girl seemed immune to the attacks, and began to concentrate. Her forehead changed symbols and the sword changed words into the same. They were going brighter and brighter until-

FLASSSHHHH! The bats were completely destroyed.

"I've noticed." She replied. She popped in a piece of gum.

"Aren't you worried about choking?" X asked. 

She smiled. "My sister designed this. The gum transfers energy to the other sister. So if I chew it she gets power. And, we don't choke."

"Right," X said. "Like you have power," he added silently.

"My name is Chaos," she said. 

" 'Chaos'?"

"Beats X." She shot back. "Besides, I have a reason."

X's face flushed. "What's the reason?"

Chaos grinned. "My sister's name is Havoc. We travel dimensions. Wherever Havoc goes, Chaos follows."

X raised an eyebrow. "Travel dimensions?"

Chaos nodded. "We also don't age like normal humans," she said. "We go many a place. And we'll be back. Oh, yeah."

"Have you been to this world before?"

Chaos's eyes seemed full of regret. "I normally don't like seeing things change,"she said softly. "And this world has changed."

X left it at that.

"I knew you predecessor, X. Mega Man."

X felt shocked. "You did?" 

She nodded. Then, she looked startled.

"Mavericks!" she hissed. "Run!"

They ran, with Chaos in the lead. X found out that she also had the speed, strength, and ingenuity that no human (and few robots) possessed. I mean, he could barely _keep up_ with her. She simply jumped over platforms and obstacles. Once, X almost fell onto a bunch of spikes without crying out. She realized it instantly, and dove and saved him. He remembered seeing her pop in two more pieces of gum. They made their way to the top of the tower. There were three doors that X had seen before. They lead to bosses. But there wasn't any way he was letting her in!

"Chaos," he began, but didn't finish. She was hyped and ready for battle. Only, she was facing the way they had just came. A flash of red white and green, verses her fire-sword and flashes. 

X realized who they were at once. "Zero! Chaos! Stop it!" They responded instantly and realized that they were on the same side. Zero was stunned by the fact that Chaos had done three things: One, stood up and withheld against him, Two, she had gotten this far in Sigma's fortress, Three, that X hadn't insisted she go home. 

Chaos understood that this was Zero, the one that in his past ( without him knowing it, of course, cause he wasn't built yet) saved by making sure that Wily survived. Also, her sister once had a small crush on Zero when they were younger.

"Hello," she said in a friendlier tone. 

"Hi," he said. "X, can I talk with you..." he motioned for them step inside the hallway.

X did so. Chaos began moving towards the other doors. "Don't go in," X said, before he ducked into the hallway. Zero followed him.

"What the heck is she doing here?!?" Zero demanded.

X looked sheepish. "Umm, well.... You won't believe it," the blue robot finally said.

"Try me," Zero said, folding his arms. "I'm gullible."

"Not this gullible," X muttered. He took a breath. "Okay,her sister is trapped here,she has a lot of speed and power, she's saved me once, and I've figured she can take care of herself."

Zero looked back, and noticed she put in another piece of gum. "Has she choked on the gum?" he asked. 

"No," X admitted. "She hardly chewed it, either. It's suppose to give her sister power, or energy." Zero looked as if he thought X was crazy.

"Do you know she could be working for Sigma?" Zero asked. 

"Sigma's a hot-headed jerk," Chaos yelled back."Speak louder. I can hear you, but I don't think he can."

Zero's gaze turned back onto the girl, who was messing with the wall.

"Quiet you," he said. "I don't like having you around. You could get hurt."

"That doesn't concern me," she said. Her gaze never left the wall. 

"What's wrong with the wall?" X asked. 

"Bad feeling," she said. "It creeps me out."

"Yeah, well, this fortress creeps me out," Zero said.

"Darn. You must like it then," she said. 

Zero was confused. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Chaos seemed like she had revealed something that shouldn't have been revealed. "I mean something that there is no possible way I am every going to tell you, so I will spare you grief," she said very, _very_quickly.

"What?" Zero and X asked, meaning, "What the heck did you say?"

She turned back to the wall. "I think that it's another door," she said. "It has the same aura as the other doors. But it's just projected as a hologram."

X spoke up. "But that's highly unlikely," X said. 

Chaos took a step back pulled out her sword, and with a mighty slash, she had cut a hologram projector. Then, all the doors had disappeared, and the wall became a door. 

She did not say "Told you so," or anything like that. 

X and Zero were dumbfounded."Sigma would have made fools of us," Zero said. 

"Look closer."

They did. With grim realization, the Maverick Hunters realized that Chaos had saved them from capture. 

"I will stay behind," she said, "but I must warn you, Chaos does not follow Havoc for a good reason."

Zero looked befuddled. "What is she talking about, X?"

X felt as dumbfounded as Zero. "Havoc is her sister," he said. "She follows her..."

They shrugged it off and entered the door. Inside, they fell. 

Standing up, X and Zero were back to back, surrounded by Bosses and Mavericks that X and Zero had battled fought the first time. Vile laughed.

"This isn't a friendly reunion," Zero said, tightening his grip on his lightsaber.

"No kidding," Vile said. "But don't feel bad, we need you alive." 

Vile fired off a bunch of eletro-magnetic shots that would paralyze a robot. However, X and Zero dogged. 

"It's a good thing Chaos isn't here!" X yelled. Zero nodded, then fired at Booma Kawana. Chill Penguin had snuck up behind Zero. 

"Zero, behind you!" X called, feeling the fist of Spark Mandrill come crashing down on him. Zero turned and slashed Chill Penguin, but Chill Penguin had used shot ice and foze him.. Zero's Arm was incased in ice. Switching Arm cannons, he charged up to blast away the ice when Chill Penguin succeeded in freezing all of him.

"Zero!" X cried, leaping to Zero's aid. Unfortunately, Vile used this opportunity to paralyze X.

The Maveriks lifted them up on platforms and carried them to Sigma.

Sigma was very amused to see them. He insited that they be fit, so X wasn't paralzyed, and Zero was unfrozen. 

"What do you think?" Sigma asked, opening a door. X and Zero looked inside. They were in no condition to fight him.

A small felmale child, in black leather and steel toed boots, about ten, smiled evily at them. 

"Hello," she said. "I belive you've met my sister, Chaos."

"Havoc?" X asked in disbelief. "You're working _with_ Sigma?"

Zero was equally astonished. "You're a human, though!" he added.

Sigma huffed. "She's a Maverick. Not a human."

"I change," she said, grinning. "My sister, she was seeking me out to Banish me. It's simple. She banishes me, I go somewhere else, she bansishes me again, I go somewhere else, the cycle continues. Wherever Havoc goes, Chaos follows. But for you... I am simply going to end your lives."

She reached out to X, and Sigma grinned. "My secret power," he said.

X felt his energy drain from his body. More than energy, his soul...

He was weakening, and his vision grew dim. 

"Havoc!" A voice stopped the process. All of X's energy came back to him suddenly. 

He saw Chaos appear. Sigma stepped foreword. "Back away, human," he growled. 

"No," she said, straightening up. She became _very_agnorrant. "If you think you can make me, you have a problem, because I will use your parts as a toster!"

Sigma's rage had reached his max. He yelled and realesed his sword and flung it down. X didnt watch, but Havoc and Zero did.They both knew who would win. Chaos had brought out her sword. Her strength surprised him.

"Sigma, back down!" Havoc yelled.

"Yes, toaster, Back down!" Chaos's sharp, mean words made Sigma's decision.

He knocked the sword out of her hand and grinned evily as his sword came up on her. 

Now Zero turned away. But there was no thump. No clatter. No sign of any falling. X and Zero looked up. And what they saw was a miricle. 

A white light surrounded Sigma and Chaos. Looking harder, they realized that _Chaos was holding Sigma's sword by the blade._

"You fool! Back down!" Havok had decided to do something. She grabbed X, and said, "Chaos! Leave! I'll kill him!"

"No, you won't," Chaos said. With that, Sigma began to explode, Havok had dropped X, and Chaos was still standing.

Havoc fumed, then teleported out, as well as the remains of Sigma.

"Thanks," Zero muttered. 

"Don't metion it. If you needs me, I'll be around."

"Hey," asked suddenly, "What was the purpose of the gum?"

"An overload." Chaos disapeared.

Zero watched her go. "Think she'll be around?"

"I guess," X said. "Come on. We'd better go."

This is the beging of a Series of Havoc and Chaos! They will apear in my books. Thank you! -Emerald Mami


	2. The new class b huntress...

Uhh... Most of Chaos and Havoc happen to be in _other _fics. Since nobody seems to understand that, there will, of course, be another chapter....

Nothing could have really prepared X for seeing Chaos again. While at first she _seemed_ humble, there was an arrogant air about her, but hard to detect. X turned and stared, amazed at the "Class B" badge on her arm. Those people were usually Hunters for a while.

"Chaos?" he asked. She spun around, and X saw gadgets everywhere. She smiled, and then asked, "Yes, X?"

"You're class B?"

"I'm immortal and have the will to do whatever I want. So, basically, yeah." 

X stood in surprise. "Most humans don't make it to class B." she sighed. "Most humans aren't immortal."

"Oh, yeah." X scratched the back of his head. "Well, see you around."

"Don't come in my room without knocking," she replied.

X was befuddled. Why would he want to come in _her _room? It was bad enough. He continued walking until he saw Zero. "What's up?" he asked.

"Where's Chaos?" he asked sulkily. "I owe her something..."

X shrugged. "In her room, I think. But-" Zero continued marching, dragging X along. "Aww, she's going to kill you."

"Good," Zero said, not really listening. He flung open the door.

Well, Chaos had done _something_. The room was like an entire different world, filled with hills and happy flowers. X saw a bunny, and picked it up. It bit him.

"CHAOS!!!"

There was no response, but there were three girls who came out. "One of us will lead ye..."

Zero became aware of Chaos behind him. "All right, everyone take the one closest to you," he commanded. 

"Zero..." X commented.

"DO IT, X!!!" Chaos laughed and began running after her... Person, who transformed into a phoenix, who then died into smoke.

Zero took off after his girl, who turned into a fish and flopped onto a frying pan.

X didn't chase his girl. Instead, he called, "CAN I PLEASE, PLEASE GET OUT???"

The girl nodded, and disappeared, but X was still there. Zero came back, and X was pissed. 

"Did you know you ordered _Chaos_ to help you? Didn't you _think _about getting revenge?"

Zero's face showed it pretty bright colors how much thought was given. "Now we have to figure our way out..."

Chaos appeared in front of them. "Don't tick me off," she said, "because I can make ye little minds go phhhttt..." she pointed to the wall, and a door opened. "Beware of Havoc!"

"Chaos! NEVER PUT COFFEE IN MY MILK AGAIN!!!"

Chaos giggled, and then stuck a piece of gum in her mouth, giving power to her Maverick sister. How smart.

All right. I'll continue this for another chapter. -Emerald Mami


End file.
